nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmschild
Das Sturmschild ist die Hauptbasis der Allianz auf Ashran und die wohl wichtigste Stadt der Allianz in Draenor. Hier befinden sich nicht nur Lehrer für die einzelnen Berufe, sondern auch Portale in die Hauptstädte der Allianz auf Azeroth, Banken, Fraktionshändler und ein Auktionshaus. Hintergrund Als die Magier das Portal nach Sturmwind öffneten, wurde das Sturmschild plötzlich populär. Nun hatte die Allianz hier vermutlich die größte Ansammlung von Händlern und Handwerkswaren diesseits von Draenor. Leutnant Howell hatte beim Errichten dieses Stützpunkts ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet. Aussage Gefreiter Tristan. Ashran, Sturmschild. 2014-11-18 Harrison Jones war auf Ashran auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt, dem er jedoch immer noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen war. Währenddessen wurde die Horde mit jedem Tag dreister und griff einen der Außenposten an. Möglicherweise hatten diese Bastarde vergessen, dass sie ein Abkommen hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch einfach Angst, dass die Allianz das Artefakt gegen sie verwenden würde, wenn sie es wirklich fanden. Und wenn sie weiterhin die Soldaten der Allianz so angriffen, dann könnte genau das passieren. Doch viele Wachen des Sturmschilds hofften einfach, dass ihr Einsatz hier nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte, denn sie hatten ihre Familien in Sturmwind seit Monaten nicht gesehen. Also hofften sie, dass Jones dafür nicht mehr allzu lange brauchte. Sie konnten sich hier nicht ewig verstecken. Aussage Wache des Sturmschilds. Ashran, Sturmschild. 2014-11-18 Wissenswertes Im Sturmschild wurde auch ein Denkmal zu Ehren der "Gefallenen von Tanaan" errichtet. Die Inschrift lautet: "Gewidmet all jenen, die bei der Verteidigung der Küste des Tanaandschungels ihr Leben ließen." Wowhead: An die Gefallenen von Tanaan Personen Während man in Sturmschild unterwegs ist, kann man einigen interessanten Gesprächen der Bewohner lauschen. So z.B.: * Gefreiter Tristan sagt: "Ich bin fast mit meiner Schicht fertig. Wollt Ihr ein Steak drüben bei Elten Schwarz essen? Wie ich höre, tötet er eine Kuh vor Euren Augen, damit Ihr wisst, dass das Fleisch frisch ist." * Daana Flüsterblatt sagt: "Ihr wisst schon, dass ich Vegetarier bin, oder?" Oder im Hauptgebäude: * Bote des Sturmschilds sagt: "Bericht von der Front, Sir! Man erzählt von einem riesigen, in der Ogermine lebenden Tier. Keiner unserer Späher war in der Lage, ihn sich genau anzusehen, abere er ist so groß, dass er kaum in die Höhle passt." * Austin Feenig sagt: "Wir werden unsere Männer, die in der Nähe der Höhle kämpfen, warnen müssen. Gute Arbeit, Soldat." * Bote des Sturmschilds sagt: "Jawohl!" Gasthaus ; Gespräch zwischen Phillip Hillenbrand und Stephen Hicklin: * Stephen Hicklin says: So I hear that they're uncovering some interesting stuff in the mines. Harrison is staying pretty hush hush about it though. * Phillip Hillenbrand says: Why do you think that is? * Stephen Hicklin says: I spoke to one of the workers, and they think the place is haunted. They say folks are disappearing, and then there's the accidents. * Phillip Hillenbrand says: Accidents? What kind of accidents? * Stephen Hicklin says: Weird ones. Solid cave walls up and crumbling on a digger. Malfunctioning machinery chewing up its operator. They say it happpens more and more the further down you go. * Phillip Hillenbrand says: I don't like the sound of that. I think I'll just stay here at the inn. * Stephen Hicklin says: You get no argument from me, there. * Phillip Hillenbrand sagt: "Ich weiß nicht, warum Harrison Jones uns gebeten hat, hierher zu kommen und bei der Ausgrabung zu helfen. Ich kann mich nach keinem einzigen Artefakt bücken, ohne dass ein Oger versucht, mich in zwei Teile zu schneiden!" * Stephen Hicklin sagt: "Wenn Ihr glaubt, Oger wären schlimm, solltet Ihr mal die Ogergeister bei diesem Altar erleben. Da drüben geht's rund." * Phillip Hillenbrand says: Spirit ogres? Geez, this island sure has some creative ways to kill a guy. Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Ashran Kategorie:Fraktion: Allianz